Stairway to Stardom
Stairway to Stardom is an episode from the sixth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield reminisces about the time he was part of a comedy duo whilst waiting at a restaurant. Plot Jon, Garfield and Odie head into a restaurant. A two hour wait is expected due to the number of customers. Following Garfield's advice, Jon tries to get a table faster by offering the receptionist money, which is initially only a dime. After the receptionist reacts with melodramatic sarcasm, Jon ends up giving him all of his money. While waiting, Garfield and Odie check out a wall of fame for those who have eaten at the restaurant. Garfield spots an entertainer he knew: Jackie Melman, a singer, comedian, and acrobat. Garfield proceeds to tell Odie the history of his career with Jackie. Jackie had an act involving several stunts performed by a cat named Buddy. The act was not popular, as it gained few audience members, and even fewer applauding. Eventually, Buddy, unimpressed, left the act. Jackie's attempt at continuing on his own was even less popular. When Jon, one of the few people to like the act, got to see the star, Jackie heard of a booking at The Ed Solomon Show. Due to Buddy's departure, Jackie managed to get Garfield to take the former cat's place. On the set, after being introduced by Ed Solomon, Jackie prepared one of his routines- The Hoop of Doom. With Garfield refusing to go with the act, Jackie tried in vain to get him to perform other routines. The audience wound up laughing at the spectacle, having thought it was a comedy act. Jackie's career took a turn for the better, resulting in him going solo. Garfield has not seen or heard from him since. As Garfield finishes his story, the trio finally get their seats. Their waiter turns out to be none other than Jackie. Garfield notes how show business can be cruel. Characters *Garfield *Jon *Odie *Jackie Melman *Receptionist (voiced by John Byner) *Customers *Cactus Jake (cameo) *Binky the Clown (cameo) *The Buddy Bears (cameo) *Buddy (voiced by Thom Huge) *Audience *Stage Announcer (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Stage Hand *Ed Solomon (voiced by John Byner) Trivia *Binky, Cactus Jake, and The Buddy Bears are among the stars shown on the wall of fame. Garfield mentions them among those who "haven't worked in years", alluding to their status on the show. *One of the customers waiting at the restaurant resembles Mrs. Ann McPherson from The Garfield Opera albeit with white hair. *''The Ed Solomon Show'' is filmed at WBOR. Cultural References *''Stairway to Stardom'' is the name of two different American television series, one in New York, and another in New Jersey. *A picture of Elvis Presley can be seen on the wall of fame. *Ed Solomon is a parody of Ed Sullivan, with The Ed Solomon Show likewise a parody of The Ed Sullivan Show. Goofs *The pictures of Binky and The Buddy Bears are miscolored. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends